


Bite Me

by Kittenshift17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: “Quit it,” he repeated her warning. Hermione didn’t. She softly bit at the spot on his neck that always made him tense all over whenever she accidentally touched it. “Quit it, Hermione. Quit it, or I’ll bite.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 275





	Bite Me

Remus tickled her mercilessly and Hermione squealed, squirming under his hands and trying desperately to fend him off while she laughed and laughed.

“Quit... quit it....” she laughed. “Hahahaha. Quit it. Hahaha, Remus! Quit it, or I’ll bite!”

Remus laughed in reponse.

“That’s my line,” he said, not letting up on her in the slightest. 

He barked in surprise when she twisted and bit him soundly.

“Oi!” he complained, ceasing his torture and pulling her teeth away from his flesh. “No! We don’t bite friends.”

Hermione laughed, knowing she’d said the same thing at the most recent full moon when he’d been extrememly out of sorts even despite the Wolfsbane, and had snapped at her through the bars of the cage he insisted on transforming in, even after all these years.

“I warned you,” Hermione argued. “It’s not my fault you didn’t listen.”

“It’ll be your fault if you find yourself bitten in return,” Remus told her, releasing her and rising to his feet from the library couch where they played.

Hermione shook her head, watching him walk away and expecting he was doing his damnedest not to react to what she’d done. She’d learned quite recently during a study at work that werewolves in human form were particularly fond of nipping and biting as a form of foreplay - something her volunteer test subject had admitted to whilst blushing crimson - and she might’ve spotted the perfect opportunity to finally progress this dance she and Remus had been doing for nigh on a decade. 

When he stood before the bookshelf, distractedly running his fingers over their spines but not retrieving anything, Hermione rose and followed after him. She smirked to herself, tiptoeing closer, even suspecting he could hear her coming a mile off. 

“Did you say,” Hermione whispered when she stood right behind him. “That I might find myself bitten in return?”

Remus made to look over his shoulder at her but before he could, Hermione rose on her toes and leaned in, nipping his neck lightly again.

“Hermione,” Remus warned.

He spun to face her, but she didn’t move away, instead trapping him against the bookcase and smiling up at him innocently. 

“Something wrong, Remus?” she asked.

He narrowed his eyes before clearing his throat and looking away, seeking a polite way to slide away from her like he always did when their play flirted too closely with something more than friendship. Hermione took the opportunity while his head was turned to stretch up and bite his neck again, gently nipping him. He drew in a sharp breath, his hands rising to grip her shoudlers. Hermione nipped him again before licking away the sting. 

“Quit it,” he repeated her warning. Hermione didn’t. She softly bit at the spot on his neck that always made him tense all over whenever she accidentally touched it. “Quit it, Hermione. Quit it, or I _’ll_ bite.”

Her only response was a breathless laugh before she kissed his neck lightly, just feathering her skin against his. Remus didn’t warn her again, and she couldn’t have been happier or more relieved when he yanked her body flush against his and lunged until his teeth sunk into her skin in return. 


End file.
